Anybody
by karatecullen2012
Summary: The Cullens have left Bella again and Bella becomes a famous singer.  See what happens when she is singing in a club and they see each other


**Okay this just a one shot that I thought was a good idea, tell me if you think so also!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters!**

**Songfic- Anybody by Jesse McCartney! (Just changed the lyrics a bit!l)**

**I'm still Team Edward even if this is harsh on him!**

**BPOV:**

It has been 10 years since he left me again. His family and he left me again in the darkness. Why you ask? I have no clue. They left without an explanation. No, I'm not good for you, or I'm too dangerous, nothing. Except, this time I can't find it in me to feel sad, or miserable like last time. Now my emotions are covered with hurt and anger. Did I do something wrong? We were set to marry each other in less than 2 weeks. He didn't even take his engagement ring back. After he left I pursued in singing. Why? I feel like I can take all of my emotions that are bundled up inside me and put it into lyrics. I've actually became very popular among the teens and young adults. I was currently booked to perform in a popular club tonight at 9:00 pm. I still have no clue what songs I will be singing, but my manager said to wait until we get there and let my emotions choose.

We currently were pulling into the club at about 8:45. My manager and I sat in the limo and listened to my fans screaming and hollering for me. I love my fans; they always give me a boost to do what I love. I took a deep breath and smoothed my blouse. I was currently wearing skinny black jeans and a baby blue blouse. Blue was… _his_… favorite color on me. I had my manager get out before me and then I followed. I waved to my fans and made my way to the entrance. Just as I was about to enter I saw 5 familiar faces staring at me with their eyes wide open and jaws dropped to the floor. I smirked at them and threw a cold glance at their direction before entering the club. I immediately walked to the back of the club where my manager and the DJ of the club were talking. I my emotions were so angry and hurt that I knew the perfect song I wanted to sing.

"Okay Bella, have you decided what song you want to sing?" My manager asked.

"Yes," I said. My manager walked out onto the front stage and calmed the crowd. I whispered in the DJs ear what song I wanted. He nodded and ran off to his station to get the song going. I heard my manager introduce me and I ran out to the stage. I grabbed the microphone out from his hand.

"What's up everybody," I shouted. I heard lots of screaming and whistling. "Okay, okay, I have the perfect song for y'all," I laughed at my fans eagerness. "Some of you guys might know this song and the reason for why I wrote this song," I said, "Actually my reason I wrote this is in the crowd tonight," I waved over to the spot light people and signaled for them to shine the light over to the back corner to where my ex-family were standing. "Say hi you guys," I said coldly. I saw them put their heads down and I heard my fans screaming "Boos" at them. "Okay without further a-doo, here is one of my first songs I wrote, Anybody." I heard the DJ start the song and I heard lots of screaming. I closed my eyes and got ready to face them.

_He left me hangin' by a thread again_

_And I stood there waiting like a fool, for him_

_I never dreamed that I'd be in this place_

_But here I am all alone_

I looked straight into his eyed as I sang the next line.

_It's not the first time that he's walked away_

_And changed all our plans within the blink_

_Of, an eye_

_And looking back it's always been the same_

_But I refuse to see all for what it is_

_Has anybody ever felt this way, has_

_Anybody been ripped apart?_

_Anybody gave everything to the one they_

_Love?_

_Am I the only one left behind, am I the_

_Only one who hates goodbyes?_

_God, I know I know this can't go on forever_

_I wonder if he ever thinks of me_

_And all the promises he swore to keep_

_Some nights I lay in bed just burning up_

'_Cause I know that he is out with someone_

_Else, now_

_Has anybody ever felt this way, has_

_Anybody been ripped apart?_

_Anybody gave everything to the one they_

_Love?_

_Am I the only one left behind, am I the_

_Only one who hates goodbyes?_

_God, I know I know this can't go on forever_

_I was the one who gave up everything for_

_Him_

_When no one would listen I heard every_

_Word_

_It took so long to see that maybe I am_

_Better off alone, yeah_

_Has anybody ever felt this way, has_

_Anybody been ripped apart?_

_Anybody gave everything to the one they_

_Love?_

_Am I the only one left behind, am I the_

_Only one who hates goodbyes?_

_God, I know I know this can't go on forever_

_Has anybody ever felt this way, has_

_Anybody been ripped apart?_

_Anybody gave everything to the one they_

_Love?_

_Am I the only one left behind, am I the_

_Only one who hates goodbyes?_

_God, I know this can't go on forever, all I want to do_

_Is just move on_

_God, yeah I know this can't go on forever_

_Yeah I know this won't go on forever_

_God, yeah I know this can't go on forever_

I finished the song on a light note with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I took a quick bow and waved at my fans a quickly walked of stage. I couldn't stand to see their faces anymore. I told my manager I wasn't feeling well and we walked down the lane the security made and headed off to the limo. The last thing I saw was the broken face of them, but I didn't look at anybody else but…him. He looks like he could cry, if he could. I just couldn't find it in me to care one bit. I walked the rest of the way to the limo. Ready to start my life, without them.

**Okay so I am a huge fan of Jesse McCartney and one of my favorite songs is anybody and I thought this fit it quite well. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
